Lunch Is Not Good
by Kitty Kagome
Summary: Luch with these three is not a happy sight. Most of all, Ivy and Talim are always fighting. [SCII]
1. Default Chapter

This is based of off my experiences with some friends from school who think they are charecters from the game. . I probly made a bunch of mistakes. Sorry.  
  
Day One  
  
I hide behind a group of the many ghetto students here so I can take notes on the lunch antics of Talim, Ivy, and Xiangua. Just to let you know, the computer wanted to replace Xiangua with Niangua. Um…just thought that you might find that interesting. I may not be able to hear what they are saying, though, because the ghetto people happen to be very, very loud.   
  
Talim and Xiangua are the first to arrive in the lunch line. Ivy takes her time getting there, her being very slow when it comes to getting into the lunch line. I am unsure why thins is. Note to self: Find out why Ivy is so slow getting into lunch line.  
  
Once Ivy arrives, Talim automatically wishes her dead. Maybe it is a daily ritual. I am not sure. Ivy then proceeds to say something about people running oddly. In fact, "they run oddly," were her exact words. Who "they" are, I am unsure. I think they may be possible murder victims from her latest killing spree. Ivy, you see, has anger problems. She needs some anger therapy, or something. The slightest comment makes her try and strangle you.   
  
Talim then tells Ivy "the alien joke". It is the latest joke among swimmers and divers. I had already heard this joke from the Banana Monkey, so I knew what was in store. I was prepared to run in case Ivy got mad. But she only felt extremely violated from the joke.  
  
Talim makes fun of my spelling. Apparently, they knew I was there the whole time. They were just hoping I would go away. I, on the other hand, was hoping that they wouldn't see me.  
  
"Valdo is gay," they say suddenly. They begin to criticize his "gay" out fit. Raphael is also gay, but me being the good note-taker I am, did not mention this.  
  
Talim then declares herself the best. By now we are near the door to the actual lunch line. Xiangua argues, saying that she, indeed, is the best. This, unfortunately, does not become a fight. It would have been amusing if it had, but it didn't.  
  
Soon, we are all eating. Then, we are done eating. Then, they escort us outside.  
  
Once outside, Ivy begins to make fun of Xiangua's name. Everyone joins in, and it is a "make-fun-of-Xiangua's-name-fest. Or something.  
  
Talim then spontaneously tries to kill Ivy. Apparently, as I later find out, this happens often.  
  
There is an argument over a book. I forgot what kind. I took crappy notes, and I have a bad memory, so I am unsure. I think it was maybe MY book, and they kept taking it and running away with it laughing, and I had to chase after them to get it back.  
  
Talim drops her pen, and Ivy begins to laugh at her. Thus, a fight breaks out. They keep trying to kick each other. It is quite amusing to both me and Xiangua.   
  
Xiangua tells me to stop writing. Because I won't, she begins to poke me. Talim stops guarding Ivy's kicks (and trying to kick her) and comes and pokes me too. So does Ivy. They all are poking me now. Then they take off my hat revealing my carefully hidden kitty ears. Now Talim is tweaking them, and Ivy is saying things like, "Are they real? They don't look human…"  
  
Lunch Ends 


	2. Day Two

Yay! The next chapter (finally). Ha ha, and everybody hated it. BUT LOOK! I'M DOING THE NEXT ONE TO SPITE YOU ALL! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
To: .....  
  
I don wanna retire. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! ::sticks tounge out::. The whole point to it is that there is not point! Whu-pa!  
  
To: Meno   
  
YOU'RE the worst fic ever! Pluse, you don't get it. Sensho knows me. We go to the same school. Duh/  
  
To: Sensho   
  
I know what you are, but what am I? ^-^ Did I ever doubt that you were trying to kill me? I think not.  
  
To: ivyvalentine  
  
::gasping for breath:: not...in...public! (how many times do I have to tell her??? TOO MANY WITNESSESS!) (by the way, she goes to my school too.)  
  
To: Chyouno *too lazy*   
  
...  
  
To: Spider-bear   
  
YOU GAVE ME THE BEST REVIEW! TONS OF POCKY TO SHOW MY THANKS!  
  
M'kay, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day Two  
  
As soon as we are sitting with our food, a squall breaks out between Talim and Xiangua, which is rare because it is usually between Talim and Ivy.   
  
Apparently, Xiangua took Talim's binder that said things like "Inu-Yasha", "Dragon Knights", "Shaman King" and other stuff. It is precious to her for some reason, and she wants it back.   
  
Because nothing seems to be working to get the binder back (not ever her quotes to rise her self esteem, nor becoming "one with the wind"), Talim asks Ivy if she can barrow her sword. Ivy reluctantly agrees, but only because Talim would be committing a random act of violence with it. Talim then begins to poke Xiangua with the Ivy Blade in hopes of getting her binder back.  
  
It is not given back.  
  
Finally, at her last straw, Talim pulls out her chopsticks. "CHOPSTICKS OF FURY!" she screams. Ivy and I, knowing what is coming, duck under the table for cover, just as food flies everywhere.  
  
Xiangua gives the binder back to Talim, and Talim, in return, gives the Ivy blade back to Ivy. Happiness insures.  
  
Unfortunately, Ivy shares with us that her DDR folder had gotten wet, thus all of her DDR sheets are ruined, them being in the folder. Talim and Xiangua and Talim are sad for her. I am not. I could care less.   
  
Lunch Ends.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey, Sensho, if you give me a good reveiw, I'll write new chapters! Like the ones that I didn't print and bring to school. Those. That goes for you too, ivyvalentine.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
